


Wash Your Mouth Out With Soap

by SimplyInsatiable



Series: Father Knows Best [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dante's got a filthy mouth, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nero is needy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyInsatiable/pseuds/SimplyInsatiable
Summary: “I feel it coming out my throat,guess I better wash my mouth out with soap”Nero has been doing everything in his power to keep his urges due to this infernal mating season at bay, but it is becoming harder and harder to resist. To make matters worse, he has been avoiding his father like the plague. But maybe a certain uncle of his with a filthy, yet persuasive mouth can make it all better; bridging the gap between them.A sequel to "Knows no Bounds".
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Father Knows Best [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680166
Comments: 37
Kudos: 366





	1. Firing on All Cylinders

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN. I churned this out faster than anything I have ever written in my life. The porn POWERS me.
> 
> Now this is only the first chapter, (don't kill me)
> 
> 1\. it felt like a natural breaking point, and 2. I wanted to give y'all a little treat since it may take a bit for me to write the entire damn thing out.
> 
> I PROMISE the next chapter will be the end with all the good shit everyone wants to read;) 
> 
> enjoy!

Fuck.

It had come again, and it was _way_ earlier than he had expected it to. 

His knee was bouncing a mile a minute, so much so that Nico had to smack him with her spare wrench at least three times whilst driving. He may be able to take a hit, but damn those little whacks killed like a bitch.

The bumpy potholes littering the roads did little to calm him, the motion only adding onto the discomfort permeating out of his lower half. It was almost as if Nico was _trying_ to hit them on purpose just to fuck with him, and hell maybe she was, the harpy was sharper than she looked. 

What was worst of all, however, was that with this rush of hormones and familiar aches, also came the memories of the last time he had felt like this; memories he had been burying at the bottom of the very abyss of his fucked-up brain.

Vergil. His father. The man who unwittingly had a hand in his creation, the man that made his knees weak and his thighs spread in an invitation to--

Fuck. He had to get a grip on himself. He could not afford to travel down that road again, otherwise, it would cost him dearly. He would just have to grin and bear it, no matter how severe the tightness in his belly got.

Though lately, he had to admit it was getting tougher and tougher to partake in said-grinning, especially after his recent discussion with Kyrie. When he had returned home to Fortuna the night after his father had… "helped” him, it was like his childhood friend knew instantly something was amiss, only it took her a while to find the courage to say something.

* * *

_She was standing there aglow in the moonlight, two full weeks after he nearly destroyed everything they had. Her face appeared downtrodden and more than a little exhausted as if something had been eating her up for some time now, begging to burst forward from her soft lips._

_Lovely Kyrie, always caring, always so pure. He wanted to gouge out his own stomach for ever betraying her as he did._

_“Nero...:” She began, and somehow Nero knew that what she was about to say was going to hurt._

_“I’ve noticed things about you lately. You’ve become...so different, not the man I once knew.”_

_He choked, his worst nightmares coming to fruition. “Kyrie, I--”_ _  
__  
__“It’s alright, I’m not blaming you. This, this other part of you has been laying dormant so long. You suppressed it all your life, but now it has awakened, and I realize, though it may hurt me, that I may no longer be able to be what you need.”_

_The panic that coursed through every cell he possessed froze him in place. Lovely Kyrie, in her white sundress, so understanding; too good for trash like him. She was throwing him away because he had failed. He let the damn beast within play a little too rough and now it no longer wanted to reside in its gilded cage; she had more than noticed._

_A calloused hand wiped at errant tears on her cheek. He hated seeing her cry. “I love you so much Nero, which is why it kills me to see you so...unhappy. That is why I am setting you free. I release you from me, Nero.” Now there were tears in_ **_his_ ** _eyes._

  
  


_Lovely, lovely Kyrie._

* * *

He clenched his fists so tightly that the bones of his knuckles threatened to pierce through his skin. How was it possible that everything was falling apart? Had he done something truly unforgivable in a previous life? Did he burn down a village or murder a saint? And now his relationship with his father was entirely too tainted to ever go back to being some semblance of normal. A true family, something he had longed for his whole goddamn life, and now he would never be able to look the man in the eye without remembering how they bore into his while his father left him utterly debauched and _covered_ in his essence.

“Hey dumbass, ease off on the self-pity will ya? I can smell it from _all the way_ over here and woo boy, it absolutely _reeks._ ” Nico made a big show of swiping at the air around her and scrunching up her nose.

The devil hunter fixed her with a warning glare and then turned away to face the open window.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, as always.” He attempted to wave her off, hoping it didn’t sound unconvincing.

  
The weaponsmith remained unfazed. “Mm-hm. Is that way I caught you moping around the house looking like a kicked puppy while Kyrie kept giving you the saddest smiles I have _ever_ seen? Yeah, if that doesn’t call for a pity party, I don’t know what does.”

Well, little miss country bumpkin wasn’t as entirely self-absorbed as he thought. Just perfect. 

“Look, we got in a fight Nico, nothing to worry about, so if you could just drop it, I would _more_ than appreciate it alright?” 

Nico lifted both hands off the wheel to prove she meant no harm. “Hey man, I’m just lookin’ out for you, alright? We’re partners, and just as you need me firing on all cylinders at all times, the same goes for you.”

Nero scoffs, but finds her sentiment endearing, even if she usually can’t help but express said sentiment with a healthy heap of uncalled-for teasing and colourful swears. 

“Yeah yeah, just let me know when we get to the job, I think I need a nap.” Nero eased back in the stiff seat as much as he possibly could and threw an arm over his eyes, trying to wipe the past few weeks as well as his goddamn oncoming heat from his mind.

  
  


“You got it, boss.” What Nero couldn’t see was the absolutely diabolical smirk plastered on her face.

Finally, the Minotaurus lurched to a stop, shaking Nero from a fitful slumber and he grunted in annoyance. Stretching his arms out and flinching as it pulled on his cramped muscles, it reminded him that if he didn't get this shit under control over the next couple of days, he was gonna be in some serious shit.

He rubbed at his eyes, pulling the heavy door open after grabbing his supplies, utterly at a loss at how he was expected to fight a horde of demons when it felt like every goddamn nerve in his body was on fire. He was gonna start sweating soon he just knew it. Well, he could already picture how today was gonna go: dirty, sweaty and aching for release. 

Maybe on this job, he could find a demon intelligent enough that he could convince to fuck his brains out, not that that sounded even _close_ to as enticing as fucking his--

“Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me.” 

  
  


The devil hunter found himself staring right at that cursed neon sign, flashing at him like a taunt. He was right in front of _Devil May Cry_ , right in front of _him,_ and he wanted to scream.

Before he could even protest, a sturdy cowboy boot kicked his ass completely out of the van before its owner hastily shut the door and locked the poor frazzled demon out.

Nero was so dangerously furious that he had flown past all the levels of rage and went right back to calm. “Nico,” he bit out, “what do you think you are doing?”

Nico didn’t even bat an eye, lighting a cigarette for good measure just to turn the knife she'd dug in his back _extra_ deep. 

“I’m getting your cylinders fired up again, duh.”

“Nico…”

“Hey, Nero...did ya know it’s demon mating season?”

Nero paled, anxiety burrowing in his gut, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah, I did some research after the last time you asked me. But hey, I’m not judging. Now listen, I got a hot date with this smokin’ little waitress I got to get to. If I come by tomorrow and only one of us has gotten some nookie, I promise you I am gonna leave your ass behind until you follow through."

Nero was so close to triggering and fucking suplexing that goddamn van, he wasn’t even sure why he wasn’t doing that at this very moment. 

_“Nicooooo_ ….”

“Now get your ass in there, make up with daddy dearest, and most importantly, have fun! See ya around, demon boy!” She blew a kiss and then floored it until the van was out of the range of imminent danger.

  
  


Nero was rooted to the spot, his eye twitching uncontrollably. Just. Fucking. Perfect. Once he found that backstabbing dumb hick, he was going to skin her alive and then make her watch as he crushed every single one of her tools until they were nothing but dust. 

There was absolutely _no way in Hell_ he was going to go in there, not even if his body was very much in disagreement with that line of thought. 

Nope. No way.

He was just gonna have to call for a cab or something, and then after he murdered Nico, he was going to shed all his humanly inhibitions and go live in the woods for the rest of his days. He would become a local urban legend and people would kindly leave him offerings inside tree stumps that he would feast on. Yeah, sounds like a plan. 

“Hey kid, are you just going to stand there like a pissed-off lawn ornament or are you gonna come inside?”

A shiver crawled all the way up his spine, culminating in a slight twinge in his neck that refused to go away even after he discreetly cracked it.

“I think I’m good actually, thanks for the offer though.” He refused to turn around and face the older man, he couldn't be held accountable for what would happen if he did.

Dante tsked, his boots lightly skipping down the steps until he was _far too close_ , Nero able to feel his enticing body heat despite him being a few feet away. 

“It wasn’t really an offer if I’m being honest. It’s mating season, and soon you’ll become a real danger to yourself and others. Best to ride it out here.” The invitation was more than a little obvious and Nero swallowed. 

“I can handle it.”

Dante shook his head, mouth now a hair's breadth away from his ear. “No, you can’t" he gave a tiny incredulous laugh, "stubborn, just like your father.” He tsked again.

Nero growled, a flush spreading all the way down his chest. He could feel wetness in his briefs. “Shut up. What the hell do you know?”

“I know that you owe me a new couch.” 

Nero wanted to crawl out of his skin.

He _really_ didn’t want to hear this, but even more so, he _definitely_ didn’t want others to. They were on the street for fuck’s sake, had Dante no shame? Honestly, it shouldn't be such a revelation to Nero that the man who lewdly swings around his weapons like he's pole-dancing possesses no shame. 

He marched straight into the shop, avoiding Dante completely as he surged by him. If they were going to discuss this, he needed to have access to multiple weapons because Red Queen wasn’t going to cut it. 

The idea was to make a beeline for the training room, but the strong scent of his father greeted him the moment he stepped over the threshold and nearly made him moan aloud. It permeated the air around him in a thick, mouth-watering haze. He was even able to differentiate it from Dante’s musk, though there were still some subtle similarities there. Dante smelled like firewood after it had been burned down to the embers, heavy and inviting, a clear contrast to the crisp freshness of his father; but the power and that uniquely demonic flavour was there, ever-present in both of them. His demon purred. _What a whore_ Nero thought. 

Before the door even shut completely, his uncle started. “You really did a number on your poor dad, you know? I haven’t seen him like this since that one time I dropped his favourite poetry book in the mud and completely desecrated it when we were seven.” 

"Great. I don't care." The younger ground out, wiping at the sweat already beading down his forehead. 

"Well, you should.”

He snorted. “Why? Is he not putting out now, or something? You want me to make it all better?” Beneath the disgust lacing his words is a hint of bitter envy that the younger hunter did not want to acknowledge. 

Dante gives a disbelieving chuckle and rubs at the scruff on his chin “Oh, Nero. You _really_ have no idea, do you?” 

Nero is on him in a second, pressing him up against the door with all the frustration that had been brewing inside him for weeks. A tiny hint of surprise colours Dante’s expression, but it quickly dissipates, leaving only amusement in its wake.

“I am _sick and tired_ of everyone saying that I don’t know shit, or thinking they know what’s best for me without even giving me a fucking choice to decide that for myself.” He bares his teeth, snarling as spittle flies in his uncle’s face; though the man seems unbothered by his act of aggression, which only succeeds in making him more furious. There’s a beat before Dante quirks his head to the side, studying every microcosm of Nero’s expressive face, searching for something. When he apparently finds it, he speaks. 

“Oh, you’ve got it bad, don’t you?” the clever half-devil surmises. “No wonder you’re all bent out of shape…” Dante’s big hand slips down to lightly grip his nephew’s hard cock through his trousers, causing the younger to gasp and press himself against that questing hand. “...looks like Vergil did a number on you too.” 

Before Nero can even deny the accusation, he is slammed up against Dante’s desk, back cracking as it hits the edge of the mahogany before healing again. “The fuck do you think you are doing!--”

“Pulling your head out of your ass.”

“Well maybe pull yours out of your own ass first--oh fuck” Nero groans as Dante resumes palming him, nimble fingers teasingly dangling over his fly. It was so deliciously torturous. 

“Hm, I am starting to realize my brother was soft on you, would you look at that.” His uncle mused. The hairs rose on Nero’s pale neck as a hot mouth played with his ear. “He was never like that with me when we were younger, oh no, baby boy. He just took what he wanted.” 

The younger whined, cheeks heating at that infernal pet name. He was barely even struggling against his uncle’s light restraint anymore, his heat becoming more and more unbearable. Dante must have sensed his submission was near.

“That speaks volumes, you know? The amount of restraint he enacted as he was fucking the daylights out of you, can only mean his devotion, his _love_ for you... it’s the real deal.”

“You sound...jealous.” Nero bit out, anticipation traitorously building in his stomach as his uncle finally unzipped his fly and pulled his trousers down.

Dante only chuckled. “Nah, he and I know what we are to each other. We had six months in Hell to figure it out. Probably would have came back sooner if we didn’t wanna do a little ‘bonding.’”

There was that jealousy rearing its ugly head again. Nero tried to banish it, a futile endeavour really. “Did he...claim you?”  
  
Dante doesn’t answer, but he suddenly rubs at a particular spot on his neck and Nero’s demon howls like a wounded animal, or maybe that’s just simply how Nero himself feels. His father’s rejection stings twice as hard now. 

His uncle sees the cold expression cross his face and he skirts a hand under his nephew’s shirt to rub soothingly at his stomach. “I don’t know how much your dad told you about all this, but it ain’t as simple as you think.”

“Oh really, how convenient.”

“And maybe when it ain’t the middle of this godforsaken mating season, I’d feel a little more inclined to explain it to you. Just know this baby boy, Vergil _wants you_ , all you gotta do is prove that you want _him_...and all will be forgiven.” 

There’s that nickname again, it oddly makes his guts twist and his face flush. “Would you stop calling me that, it’s so fucking weird.” 

His uncle quirks his eyebrow, and it's exactly the way he does when he’s stumbled upon a weakness he’s about to exploit. The young devil swallows around his dry throat as discreetly as he can, because if Dante smells fresh blood...you can guarantee he’s gonna circle. 

“Really? You sure?” wry fingers tug at a nipple beneath his shirt before scratching lightly down his entire abdomen and finishing their agonizing journey at his hips. 

“I said yeah, why won’t you fucking take the hint?” He grinds out, hands bracing against the desk behind him that has seen better days. He hopes it can survive the day.

Dante licks his lips, unabashedly checking his nephew out from head to toe, inhales deeply, and levels him with a toe-curling stare. “Because, every time I say it, baby boy, I can smell how _wet_ it makes you.” 

Nero’s hole twitched inside his briefs as a rush of slick came dripping down. His knees give out and Dante maneuvers him so he is situated on the desk, tugging his clothes down all the while until his entire lower half is bare. Even exposed to the air of the room like this, his skin feels like an inferno, sweat dripping out of every pore. It’s disgusting, it’s relieving. 

Dante mouths at the flesh of his neck, drinking in the beauty of the young man, as well as his sweet sweet smell.

“I honestly don’t know how Vergil resisted you, I don’t think I would have been able to do it if I was in his place.” His fingers continued their exploration, giving a quick tug to that aching cock, nudging past his balls into that absolutely drenched hole. He curiously slides a finger in and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head at how tight and perfect it feels.

“With a pussy like this, well damn, I would have been stuffing you with my cock till dawn.” 

Nero’s face went up in flames at the absolutely licentious description his uncle gave, hating how it made him clench around those fingers more, and desperately wishing they were something else.

“It’s not a pussy, the fuck are you--” Nero keened as Dante located his sweet spot and pressed on it with _just_ the right amount of pressure.

“I don’t know, only someone with a pussy wants to be bred and filled as badly as you do, right Nero?”

His blood felt like it was slowly cooking inside of him. He was mortified at how much those filthy words were turning him on; like Dante had uncovered a secret desire he didn’t even know he had and managed to weaponize it with great efficiency. 

  
  


“Fuck off!” The younger tried to shakily remove himself from the table, only to have his arms and legs trapped as his uncle swiftly caught him and pulled him onto his lap on the desk. In this position, he could feel his massive clothed bulge rubbing at his ass as he writhed on top of him.

“Still got a little fight left in you huh, baby boy?” 

Nero growled, but there was no real heat to it, his reasons for resisting slowly being washed away with his uncle's persuasive mouth and hands.

“We’ll see about that.” It wasn’t said like a threat per se, but it might as well have been. He pulled off Nero’s shirt so the younger was completely bare while his uncle was completely (and unfairly) clothed. Dante kissed at the back of his neck, licking up all the sweat he found there while his hands played with Nero’s nipples and hole. The younger threw his head back so it rested on Dante’s strong shoulder, eventually pulling his legs up so that his uncle could finger him even deeper. 

"God, you're so tight and juicy down here, leaking all over me. Your pussy is aching for it, isn't it?" Nero doesn't reply, his tongue too busy drooling as he grinds down on Dante like a well-trained whore.

It seems the twins both share a penchant for toying with their captives, for the red devil slows his fingers to a halt, the tips just _barely_ grazing his rim.

"Tell me Nero, do you miss it?"

The younger is barely able to comprehend the question, too busy trying to somehow get those fingers in him. His actions earn him a loud slap to his asscheek, causing an embarrassing yelp to be released from his throat.

"Yeah, Vergil mentioned you like that." Nero's heart raced at the very idea of his father discussing their sexual encounter with Dante in extreme detail. It only makes him hyper-aware of the fact that the man is not here, how much his body yearns for that to not be the case.

"Let's try this again. Do you miss it?"

Frustrated tears prick at Nero's eyes as he finally responds, "Do I miss what?"

Dante all but breathes it directly into his reddened ear. "Do you miss your daddy's cock, baby boy?"

Nero almost chokes on his saliva, his entire body flushing red as the shameless filth uttered by his uncle almost overwhelms him completely. He's panting, still attempting to get those fingers back in him. His demon is wailing now, nearly breaking through the barriers of his mind as his lust reaches new heights.

"I bet you can picture it now, huh? You're remembering how your daddy ate your little pussy out, and then finally fucked you until you were crying out his name--"

"S-stop!"

"And then you begged him to breed this greedy little pussy right? And you probably felt euphoric when he shot load after load in you, his cum painting your insides, leaking all over my couch,"

Nero could not stop his shaking, his heat in full bloom and his demon was rampant inside his head.

**_Need him! Need him! Need him!_ **A tattoo beat on his membrane.

" then to ensure his seed took, that fat, monstrous knot cored you out further. It stretched you so _impossibly_ wide, turned your ass into a well-used cunt didn't it?"

"Fuck! Dante!" the poor boy gripped onto his uncle's arm around his chest so hard, he drew blood from that thick wrist. Dante ripped his hand away and trapped it against younger's heaving chest, his other hand massaging over the rim of that leaking hole, treating it like it was an actual pussy.

"Call out to him, tell him how much you need him. Maybe he will come save you from your big, bad uncle."

Nero wanted that so badly he felt like he was losing his mind. "Fuck...please!"

Dante grinned, his mission almost complete and continued fingering him so slowly it was more than a little cruel. His molten eyes were suddenly drawn to the space in front of him and his grin grew even wider. 

" Tell him how much you wish these were his fingers."

The young devil hunter writhed, already picturing Vergil standing over him, bringing him sweet release with those deceptively delicate hands, so different to the ones currently playing with him.

"Yes! God yes!" His entire face is wet and he knows he must be quite the sight, pleading for a man who is not here to fuck him into oblivion, but he is too far gone to care.

His uncle wraps a rough hand around his neck, but it's not enough pressure to choke him, only to put him in his place.

"Do you need your daddy, Nero?" 

Nero shakes his head, his hole slicking those frustrating fingers further. "Yes!"

Dante has hit the jackpot now. He forcefully lifts Nero's head so he is able to see what Dante sees and whispers: "Then tell him yourself." He bites down and nearly tears his poor nephew's ear off.

And that's the final straw that breaks him, desire coursing through his whole body like sweet poison, slowly killing him. His back arched beautifully as if it was trying to escape his own skin as tears poured down his cheeks. Nero locks eyes with the mirage standing in the dark and makes his final plea. If his father wasn't here, at least his hallucinations will know how much the man has ruined him.

The words itself are almost a release.

"...Yes! Yes, daddy, I need you!"

The mirage growls with primal rage and steps into the light. 

"Dante, enough." Those hands stopped, his uncle obedient for once. That voice, so distinct and commanding, cut through the noise in Nero's head like a fine blade.

Oh.

This was no illusion.

He looked like a dream, glistening bare torso, leather pants low on his hips, and a positively _ravenous_ expression that made Nero's chest ache. He had come, he had actually come, like a beast answering the pained cries of its young. The action made Nero want to cry all over again, so he did.

Vergil tsked, finally crossing the last few steps to his son, and took his head into his hands gently. Every ounce of fury and misplaced bitterness he had been harbouring for his father over the last couple of weeks, hell over his entire life even, quickly drained out of him and all that remained was regret. He could barely look the older man in the eye.

"I'm...I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could think of saying. 

Vergil caressed his wet cheeks with cool hands and it was like a salve for his soul.

"shhh, it is alright," he cooed, not a hint of anger to be found, "Now I'm here to make it _all_ better."

Nero could only shiver in anticipation.


	2. Devilish Tongues and Sealed Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's here;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp. It's been a minute, how have all of you been?
> 
> I do apologize, it is actually harder to write a threesome then I thought. I had to do many a day's....uh research, to get the logistics of it all planned out...oops ;)
> 
> Here it is! Nero is finally gonna get what he needs, hurray!
> 
> Enjoy:) and don't forget to tell me what y'all think!

Dante’s laugh of carefree delight was probably misplaced for the situation, holding his naked and writhing nephew on his drenched lap, and staring down the boy’s father with untamed glee. There was nothing wholesome going on here, but the grizzled devil hunter’s demeanor would have convinced you otherwise.

"Well, about time you showed up. I don't know how much longer I could have held out. The kid's _exquisite_ ,” He proudly proclaims, inhaling the intoxicating smell seemingly exuding from his nephew’s neck. “I don't know how you didn't devour him _whole_."

Vergil does not break eye contact with his son, still caressing those wet cheeks that beg to be licked and it’s already too _much_ for the boy in heat. "Believe me, it was indeed a struggle.” The honesty of his confession makes the younger’s stomach flip. Up until this point, he had believed Vergil was indifferent, but he was slowly coming to realize that perhaps he was gravely mistaken. He had read the situation all wrong, once again making him the last to know. 

Feeling his mania slip away now that his father’s calming presence surrounds him, he huffs in annoyance at their antics. " Can the two of you _not_ talk about me like I'm not even here? It’s fucking rude." 

Vergil raises an eyebrow in exaggerated surprise, dragging a suddenly sharp finger across the boy’s lips and Nero winces as drops of blood trickle out of the fresh cut. Okay, so maybe he was still kind of pissed at him. Fair enough. He shudders a little when the blue devil takes his now stained finger and sticks it in his mouth.

“Mmm... hot.” His uncle says aloud what he was thinking.

Dante’s grip on his neck tightens, his airways almost completely closed off and he tries not to panic, schooling his expression into what he hopes looks neutral. “Such a demanding tone, baby boy. That just won’t do.”

Without any warning, the world falls out from under him as his mischievous uncle shoves him without care onto the floor, so he is now eye-level with his father’s crotch. Now, on his knees and panting, he can barely contain his shiver as the dominant, powerful form of his father towers over him in all his glory. He can smell the soap still clinging to his smooth alabaster skin, freshly showered, half-lidded eyes mesmerized by the water droplets that trail down the center of his father’s chest and end their journey in the creases of those goddamn leather pants. Nero was certain he did not have a leather kink, but Vergil was quickly proving he might have been mistaken.

Meanwhile, his demon is _singing_ inside his head, elated to be subjugated like this by the one it deems worthy, as if all is finally right in the world again. Nero doesn’t think he will ever truly understand the damned thing, all he knows is that his spine tingles at the mere idea.

**_Good protector. Strong mate._ **

Dante’s hand snakes down to stroke his bared neck, the action pulling his head back inadvertently. “That’s much better. What do you think, Verg? Isn’t he pretty like this?” 

  
  
  


Vergil hums in agreement, petting the boy’s head with clawed fingers, but remains silent.

Dante locks eyes with his twin, reveling in this new side of his dear brother. His cock twitches in interest. “Selfish little brat, you’ve demanded _so much_ from your poor daddy,” He admonished with a light teasing slap to that reddened face and Nero bites back the urge to retaliate.

Soon he is pushing Nero’s head forward until the younger has to steady himself by holding his father’s lean hips, sweaty fingers digging into the snug leather. He can smell the heady musk now, emanating from his father like a damn beacon. it makes his toes curl. 

“It’s only fair you give him something in return, no?” 

Nero swallows, his throat suddenly extremely parched. He is hesitant, shakily grasping the buttons at the top of his father’s waistband, watching that stoic expression. Vergil gives him an assuring nod, and that’s all Nero needs to restore his confidence. He rubs at the bulge for a few moments, gathering his resolve before finally releasing it from its leather trappings. 

_Fuck._ His father goes commando, the very concept makes him groan, recontextualizing every physical altercation the two ever had into something much kinkier. He never got a good look at his cock before, it was too busy wrecking his ass the last time they got acquainted; but he had to admit, it was quite pretty. The flushed head a nice size, belying the gigantic knot it housed within, and it tapered into a thick meaty shaft and tight, suckable balls. And he wasn't even fully hard yet. Nero’s mouth watered in anticipation.

Dante is right behind him now on the floor, pressing his cheek up against Nero’s as they admire Vergil’s unveiled flesh together. Dante whistles, long and lewdly. “It’s magnificent, isn’t it? Worthy of a goddamn king, a son of Sparda. A cock as gorgeous as that deserves to be worshipped, don’t you think?” 

Nero nods his head, honestly not sure where to start, so he begins massaging down Vergil’s inner thighs, noticing how toned and muscular they are. He chances a look upward when he feels those icy eyes upon him, so many emotions locked within their depth and he couldn’t hope to name them all. There is frustration, impatience, calmness, elation, pride, lust, and the most shocking of all: pure desire and love. Nero’s heart beats rapidly in his chest. 

He finally takes his father in hand, enjoying the weight and feel of him on his palms. It’s so hot and heavy, almost silky as he peels back the skin and starts stroking in slow, languorous motions. His hearing is good enough that he can pick up the near-imperceptible change in his father’s breathing, his breath hitching every time Nero reaches all the way to his base and the slight hiss as he thumbs over the slit of his cockhead. As he gets into a comfortable rhythm, he brings one hand a little further down to massage those swollen balls and smirks when he notices Vergil biting back a groan.

  
  


Before he can get too cocky, he is interrupted in his ministrations by Dante’s guiding hand, gripping his hair tightly as he surges him forward directly into Vergil's crotch. 

“Go on, Nero, stop teasing and have a little taste." Dante all but demands, gripping Vergil's cock firmly as he guides it to Nero's plump lips

.

Nero opens his pliant mouth hesitantly at first, but when that first drop of precum hits his tastebuds and explodes his pleasure senses, he fervently relaxes his jaw and sucks on the entire swollen head.

"That's it, baby boy, get him nice and wet." The other encourages, languidly stroking what Nero doesn't take in his mouth.

Nero's eyes close in satisfaction as he bobs his head, taking in a little more each time, Vergil's grip on his scalp becoming increasingly more firm.

Dante, ever the chatterbox even during fuck sessions with his family apparently, does not stop doing his damndest to make Nero come with words alone.

"Look at that pretty mouth, taking daddy's fat cock so good, it's like you were born to do it. Hell, maybe you were.”

The mere idea makes Nero rub his thighs together, humming in agreement and noting how the vibrations made his father’s cock twitch. 

“How does it feel baby boy, you like sucking your daddy's cock? You like worshiping the very cock that created you?"

It's his father's turn to react now along with him, guiding Nero's head further down his shaft with increased fervor. 

" You wanna swallow that thick seed--”

Vergil suddenly presses his finger against Dante’s lips, effectively shutting him up.

“Nero my dear, is your uncle’s dirty mouth bothering you?”  
  


Nero doesn’t even really mind but he nods anyway, still diligently sucking and lapping at whatever he could take into his throat. Dante keeps insisting he is a brat, so he will act like one. Vergil smirks, pushing his thumb down until Dante’s mouth opens and he immediately begins sucking on his brother’s finger. 

“Hmm, maybe we should give his mouth something better to do.” 

  
  


Dante lets out a surprised grunt as he is yanked forward until his head is just below his nephew’s working jaw, lips pressed firmly against Vergil’s sack. 

“Help my son out. Suck.” The demanding tone made Dante shudder even as he gave a mocking salute and got to work.

The two find a rhythm easily, Dante laving at those balls and lapping up Nero's wayward saliva and Vergil's precum as it trickles down that thick cock. The loud almost offensive slurping sounds of their combined efforts make Nero flush, but he is relishing in the depravity of it all the same.

Vergil's little sighs get increasingly more frequent, particularly when Dante pulls Nero off that cock to teach him how to properly worship his father's balls. 

"Hell yeah, I think Vergil likes this even more than deepthroating if I'm honest." Dante muses lazily as Nero takes an entire testicle in his mouth, loving the weight of it on his tongue and how verbal and responsive it makes his father.

" _Yes_ , good boy Nero, always a fast learner…" he praises breathily, almost unable to handle the sinful sight of his spawn worshiping the very cock and balls that created him. Dante and his whorish mouth always did conjure up the most tantalizing imagery, even if it was unprompted half the time.

They work him over for a few more minutes, suckling on both those balls in tandem, until Nero's whines get too desperate to ignore any longer, his heat in full, impatient swing.

"As you know my beautiful, sexy, big brother," Dante starts, mouth wet and eyes were blown wide in lust. " I love polishing the family jewels as much as the next guy, but I think our little spitfire here is about to lose it. He's already made quite the puddle all over my floor." 

Vergil hums in mock consideration, even though he could _smell_ the ever-flowing honey dripping constantly out of his son's hole; it was making him loosen his grip on his tightly-managed control with each passing second.

"Very well, but I refuse to breed him here. Let's take this upstairs." 

Nero trembles at the promise and sighs in relief, his jaw aching and the fire inside his veins unbearable, so much so that he wobbles as he tries to stand and immediately loses his balance.

"Easy now, I got you," Vergil assures him gently, mouth against his hair as he effortlessly lifts him off the ground and starts towards the stairs.

Nero's eyes widen, arms wrapped tightly around his father's neck.

"What the hell--I'm-i'm not a child! " he complains with heated cheeks, glaring at his uncle over his father's shoulder who is failing to stifle his laugh.

"Could have fooled me, my baby fawn." Vergil teases and taps his nose. The act makes Nero hide his face in his shoulder as he is carried up to what he assumes is the twin's shared room. This is just too much.

He is deposited gently on the center of the bed, the sheets silky and smelling of the combined essence of the two men in front of him, which both pacifies his anxiety brought on by this heat, but also riles him up even further. He wants to intertwine his scent with theirs.

His pale skin, completely exposed and flushed to hungry eyes, feels absolutely luxurious against the impossibly soft royal blue sheets, no doubt his father's purchase; it's almost a pity he's going to ruin them. 

"God he's perfect Verg, I just want to cover him in my cum."

"Mmm, maybe if you behave yourself, I'll let you."

Nero lets out an unintentional whine at Vergil talking about his body as if he owns it; as if only _his_ permission alone matters in how Nero is to be used and debauched.

Dante's curiosity cannot be ignored, his demeanor becoming entirely too excited. "Nero likes when you talk like that, big brother." He observes, leaning against his twin's shoulder."Maybe you should say something else to see what he does."

Nero blanched, his hips gyrating in frustration. "Fuck, please don't drag this out, I need to come!" 

"Doesn't mean we can't kill two birds with one stone." His uncle shrugs, completely inconsiderate. "Spread your legs, baby" 

Nero rolls his eyes, but obliges him easily, putting his sopping wet hole on display and openly loving how his wanton position makes both men give him a predatory look.

Vergil moves first, stepping out of his pants and now completely bare, he then grips Nero's strong calves as he settles himself between them.

His eyes drink in every inch of his son unabashedly and Nero does his best not to squirm.

"This body, so powerful and wonderful, I sometimes find myself marveling at how I had a hand in creating it." There is open admiration on his face as he massages down one calf, quickly following the path his fingers make with his lips and tongue.

Nero bucks his hips, skin entirely too sensitive to be able to handle the soft touches in places he never even knew could feel pleasurable. 

"The moment your demon awoke all those months ago, and I witnessed how breathtaking you were, the urge to hold you down and stuff you full of my seed, to claim you as mine and mine alone, was _utterly unbearable,_ " He nips at Nero's inner thighs before teasingly pulling away to kiss at his ankle and the arch of his foot. 

"Fuck, dad…" Nero doesn't even know how to respond, only that his hole feels empty and his heart tightens in his chest.

A pair of rough hands thread into his hair as his head is lifted onto bare hairy thighs. Dante smiles down at him in all his now-naked glory, eyes twinkling with that ever-present mischief that never fails to put Nero at ease.

"I second that." It's unclear to which statement he was agreeing with, but it doesn't really matter as Nero's lips are captured by Dante's for the first time. The kiss is lazy but intense, much like the man himself, which is drastic to the controlled, gentle pleasures Nero found on his father's tongue.

He moans loudly into his uncle's mouth as his cock is suddenly engulfed in heat, the blue devil taking him in his throat in one go.

Dante smirks against his mouth as they pull apart for air. "Mm, daddy's taking good care of his baby, isn't he?" 

Nero mewls, chancing a look down and almost regretting it as he witnesses his father's eyes closed in concentration, impossibly hot mouth stuffed with his cock and more than enjoying having it fuck his throat.

"Vergil's the best cocksucker I know, second to only me of course. Maybe one day you will be just as good as him."

Vergil growls around Nero at the comment which makes the younger buck up, eyes shooting his twin a warning glare.

"Oh relax. You were in hell for a while, obviously, you got a little rusty."

Vergil chooses to ignore him as he continues in his task, dipping down every now and then to suck on his son's aching balls, mirroring the treatment Nero gave him earlier.

"Father, stop teasing...I need you." Nero finally breaks, overwhelmed tears pricking at his eyes after Vergil still avoids touching his hole.

"Where do you need me, Nero?" He questions sensually, flattening his body so he is on his stomach and mouths at the trembling boys' perineum, so close to where he is attention is actually desired.

Nero has never felt so fed up in his life. They are treating his desperation like some sort of spectacle and he doesn't know if he will survive the night. He's already sweating through the sheets and his insides feel like they have been dunked in flames.

"You!-You know where!" The tears fall again, his muscles cramping and he knows the only thing that will end this pain is that godforsaken cock fucking him into tomorrow.

"Shit Verg, you really did it this time." Dante remarks from above, running his fingers down That sweat-soaked chest to play with his nipples and tug at his cock as if to provide relief.

Vergil is over him again, licking up those tears as his fingers finally plunge into that slick hole. Nero all but sighs, tongue lolling out as his sweet spot is massaged lovingly.

"Oh my sweet child, forgive me. I got carried away again. You seem to have that effect on me." He admits, sucking on his son's tongue as he scissors him. Nero enjoys the strangeness of exploring all the bumps of his father's tastebuds, his spine even tingling at the memory of how they felt inside him.

Dante presses himself against his side, biting at his neck as his persistent cock rubs against his hip. 

"You're just so beautiful baby boy, we want to both worship...and ruin you." 

Nero decides to take pity on him after that confusingly flattering statement and wraps his hand around that impressive length, slowly stroking as his father opens him up further, only stopping when he's finally ready.

“No more games, my child. I’m going to give you what you need.” Vergil vows, using Nero’s natural juices to slick his straining cock.

Nero all but sighs in relief. “Finally--Fuck!” He yelps as an unexpected tongue ravages his hole, his father obscenely gorging himself on Nero’s flowing honey like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Nero cringed at the shameless and rather loud wet sounds the older man was making, but Vergil did not react in the slightest. He throws his head back, secretly happy to have this done to him again, for it felt so incredible.

Vergil pulled away with a wet smack! His face entirely drenched in Nero’s slick and the younger thought the man could not get hotter. “Apologies again, The flavour of a devil in heat is like nothing else,” Vergil revealed, swiping at the residue on his face and bringing it to his mouth.

He turns to his twin coyly. “Dante, care for a taste?”

He’d never seen his uncle move faster in a situation outside of combat, the laidback man all but slamming into his brother as he devoured his lips. The two were vicious, scraping at each other’s sides as they passed Nero’s essence between them, open mouths exposing their tongues to the younger who was more than enjoying the show, especially when his father slowly began to slide his cock in as he continued to kiss his twin. 

The familiar stretch made Nero’s head spin, fingers tangling in the silken sheets as his ass opened up around each delicious inch that seemed to go on forever. He relished in the slight burn that followed, and so did his inner voice. 

**_Yes! The Alpha will breed us!_ **

Dante pulled away first, swallowing slowly and he licked his lips, a drunk expression plastered on his face. “Fuck yeah, that’s the good stuff. You taste as good as you look, baby boy.”

Nero could not grace him with a reply, stretching his thighs wider as that thick cock drove deeper until he could finally feel his father’s pelvic bone against his ass. They both groan simultaneously.

Dante drinks it all in, coming around to stand near his nephew’s head. “That’s it, you're taking him so well, such a born little cockslut.” 

Nero hates that he likes his uncle speaking to him this way, but there’s no way he is going to tell him to stop. He couldn’t even if he tried as his lips are then immediately occupied with Dante’s engorged cock, tongue undulating as he takes it into his hot mouth. 

Dante groans, tugging on that short hair till Nero’s throat opens up for him. “Hmm yeah, definitely a little cockslut. I’m gonna feed you so good baby boy while your daddy breeds your ass raw. You're gonna be so stuffed.” 

The younger’s eyes roll back, because _yes_ that sounds so wonderful, and also his father starts to thrust in and out of him at a slow, but _deep_ pace. 

The twins, so in tune with each other even in this, immediately begin the dance of fucking the oblivion out of their precious Nero. When one pulls out, the other pushes in, his body never empty of cock at any moment and he positively _loves_ it. The steadily increasing pressure inside him builds and builds, his orgasm drawing near.

He pulls off of Dante’s cock to speak. “Dad--! I’m so close!” 

For a moment he pales as he remembers that the last time he told his father this, the older man stopped, but thankfully, this time that did not happen. Vergil changed angles, aiming directly for the younger’s swollen prostate and wrapped his hand around that neglected cock. 

Nero’s scream was muffled by his uncle’s cock once more, and he was almost grateful. Vergil gripped his straining thighs and leaned over him, panting with exertion as he increased the speed of his fucking. His eyes look half-mad, fighting for control and quickly losing as he takes in the utterly devilish sight below him.

“Let me see it again Nero,” He demands and takes a slightly hesitant pause. “...Let daddy see you come on his cock.” 

The word has its desired effect as Nero’s ass tightens up and he arches like a drawn bow, mouth agape in a silent scream, and comes harder than he ever has, his cock pulses in an endless stream. Vergil and Dante work him through his orgasm, the younger twin cleaning his chest of the copious amounts of cum now staining it with an eager tongue. 

He is allowed only this moment of reprieve as he is then lifted into Vergil’s lap, his back facing Dante as he is impaled once more.

“That was gorgeous, darling boy, you did so well for me.” Vergil praised against his neck, fingers digging into that delectable ass as he bounces it on his cock. 

Nero can only mewl, his oversensitive asshole contracting uncontrollably as if trying to draw the cum out of Vergil before the man broke him. 

There’s heat at his back, Dante intent on marking his neck up until the skin is entirely marred. A niggling thought in his head reminds him of the cruel rejection from last time, and anxiety fills his stomach.

“You sure do know how to put on a great show,” The red devil chuckles, fingers skating down his spine until they end their journey at the cleft of his ass, giving him a little pinch and Nero jerks. “But now it’s time for the main event.” 

Nero is confused for only a moment before a rough finger shoves its way inside his already stuffed rim. "Dante! Please don't! I can't take it!" He claws at Vergil’s back desperately. 

“If you can take your daddy’s fat knot like I know you can, then this is nothing, baby boy.” 

Nero shakes his head violently. “T-that’s different! My ass was significantly more...lubed by the time that happened!” He divulges with a hint of humiliation.

Large hands abruptly grip his chin. “ You can, and you will." his father whispers encouragingly, licking his neck and jaw.

Nero hisses as another finger pulls at his hole, sliding up against Vergil’s still pumping shaft. "Fuck, it's too much."

His head is lifted until he is forced to look into the eyes of his ethereal father. "Then do it for me Nero,” A light kiss to his wet cheek somehow feels more intimate than anything they’ve done so far.

“Do it...for daddy."

There’s that magic word again. Nero is in danger now, if the twins start using it on him during other situations, they may be able to get him to do just about anything. 

He concedes, eyes clenched shut and Vergil smiles, peppering his face with soothing kisses as he thrusts lazily inside his son. 

Dante increases the speed of prepping him tenfold, his fingers plunging upwards three at a time against the rhythm of his twin. As Nero’s lust returns with a vengeance, he starts gyrating his hips, causing his trapped cock to rub up against his father’s abs deliciously. 

“Yeah, look at that hungry pussy go...and you wanted me to stop.” Dante grins, finally satisfied now that his entire fist was coated in those flowing juices. He obviously wasn't about to let it go to waste, and happily licked his fingers clean. 

Vergil got the message and stopped, pulling out till just the tip remained inside, much to Nero’s dismay. He was hushed with tsk and a kiss to his swollen lips, which pacified him. 

“Tell me, brother, how does he look?” Vergil wondered as he spread Nero’s cheeks so that his gape was entirely on display. The younger squirmed, hiding his face in Vergil’s neck. 

Dante gripped his own cock tightly at the sight as if to stave off an impending orgasm. 

“Fucking perfect, I can’t wait to absolutely _ruin_ that hole. If only I had a camera…” 

Nero flipped him off, though the gesture lost it’s bite when he then immediately wiggled his ass impatiently. 

The shaggy devil chuckles at his antics, massaging that plump flesh before smacking his cock against it. "Alright baby boy, mind your manners.” 

All three men groan when Dante finally pushes in, the space inside Nero becoming impossibly tight and hot. The youngest devil grits his teeth painfully, forcing his muscles to relax so he can take more than just those bulbous cockheads inside him. Noticing his struggle, Vergil strokes his cock and nibbles at his jaw in an attempt to ease his agony. 

Dante’s breath comes out in hot bursts as he rests his sweat-drenched forehead against his nephew’s back. “Fuck Nero, you’re so tight that I can feel Vergil’s heartbeat through his dick.” 

Vergil manages to chuckle breathily, gripping Nero’s thighs as if to resist fucking up into him immediately, he knows it wouldn’t be appreciated.

The further Nero sinks down on those monstrous cocks, the more praise he receives from both men. 

“You are doing so well, my sweet boy”

“That’s it, babe, let us into your pretty hole.” 

“Let Daddy give you what you need, son” 

“Gonna breed you till you can’t walk, baby boy.” 

Nero’s knees are on the verge of giving out by the time he finally takes them both down to the hilt, Vergil essentially holding him up by his ass as he muffles his scream against Vergil’s collarbone.

“Shh, easy now...take your time.” Vergil pets his head while making eye contact with Dante, having a whole conversation with him without even needing to speak. 

“Don’t...baby me,” Nero growls at him, and to prove his point he began grinding up and down on those twitching lengths until he could lift off of them completely before plunging back down. The two men inside him are caught off guard and almost lose it all.

“Fine, you asked for this,” Dante warns, and without even catching his breath, the twins set an absolutely _brutal_ pace, pummelling that gushing hole like it’s the last time they ever will.

Nero is unable to stop the stream of pathetic whines escaping from his throat. His prostate is being abused ruthlessly by two warring cocks and it's causing his brain to melt through his ears. 

It's not long before his straining cock is shooting little spurts across his and Vergil's glistening chests. The orgasm drowns his senses until all he can focus on is the euphoria exploding behind his eyelids and the delicious heat in his belly.

"Fuck! You're milking us, baby. That pussy is so talented, just like the rest of you." Dante is rutting into him with utter abandonment, and his brother follows suit, not one to be outdone.

With one glance at his beastly twin's face, Vergil smirks, recognizing the signs of Dante being at his limit. 

"You close?" 

Dante huffs, closing his eyes in concentration so he can focus on those clenching walls and Vergil's cock sliding against his perfectly. He wants the moment to last.

"Yeah. 'Wish I wasn't. You?"

Vergil smiles and shifts the angle so that Nero is crying out in oversensitivity.

"D-daddy!" The younger keens, sounding like the bitch in heat he is, and he is rewarded with Vergil's fingers stuffed in his mouth.

Dante is the first to come, the gorgeous sight in front of him of father and son behaving so primally is too much to handle. Thick creamy ropes fill Nero's ass until his insides are all wet and sloppy. Through it all, Vergil never ceases his thrusting even as Dante removes himself completely and a rush of cum stains his lap with globs of white. 

"Why...why'd you pull out?" Nero manages to ask drunkenly as he continues to bounce on his father's cock, already missing the stretch.

Dante wipes at his messy cock with the hem of his discarded shirt, and situates himself lazily at the other end of the bed, head leaning on his hand. “Mmm, don’t want to ruin Vergil’s thunder. I also don’t want to end up with my head through the drywall.” 

Nero doesn’t really understand the whole politics of demon mating stuff yet, all he knows is that if Vergil doesn’t pump him full of cum soon, he’s going to lose it. 

He is pulled from his confuzzlement by Vergil once more, the man, grasping his jaw entirely in one hand as his thrusts speed up significantly. “It is my _right_ to lay claim to your body first, Nero. _Always_.” His father has never looked more gravely serious.

He finds himself on his back once more, legs in the air, and Vergil towering over him as his hips rut so hard Nero thinks he is going to bruise. “You are mine, do you understand?”

Nero nods frantically, unable to speak with that cock trying to core a womb into him. 

“I can’t hear you, darling.”

“Yes! Yes! I am yours, daddy! Always!”

Vergil smiles, his rhythm already becoming stilted as he nears his orgasm. “That’s my good boy.”

When that second load of thick creamy cum fills his entire ass like it’s trying to drown Dante’s seed out, Nero knows he has tasted sweet, sinful heaven. His head lulls back so far he can see Dante stroking his already erect cock behind his head. He licks his lips involuntarily. 

“You want some more milk, baby boy?”

Without even waiting to hear Nero’s inevitable ‘yes’, Dante shoves himself back in that pliant mouth, spilling down his throat in shockingly copious amounts. Nero fed on that thick seed like it was the richest cream in the world, savouring in how it warmed his belly and coated his throat. 

  
  
  
  
  


"I did say I was going to finish in your mouth." The red devil stated playfully, but he could not hide his awe at his nephew being an absolute cum slut. 

  
  


Having allowed Dante his moment with Nero, Vergil demanded his son’s attention once more, leaning his forehead against his as that knot finally grew and retook the space that had been made by Dante’s dick. 

They both observed that belly swelling from all the cum and girth inside his guts, it was as if he actually possessed a womb and would be popping out a brat in a couple of months. The thought was sickening, but his demon swooned at the mere idea of carrying Vergil’s child. 

**_We will grow his spawn inside us. it will be big and strong!_ **

That was obviously an impossibility, but Nero let himself fantasize anyways. 

“Look at you, I could never tire of this sight,” Vergil admits, massaging that bulging belly protectively. 

Nero bites his lip, his anxieties returning as replays the last time they had reached this point over and over again in his head. It was now or never, he had to act or he might lose his chance. 

“Then...then make me yours.” The boy hesitantly sticks out his neck, not meeting his father’s eyes.

Vergil hones in on that pale flesh, fingers digging in the sheets next to his son’s head as if that will help him resist his desires.

“Nero...we can’t--” He is hushed by Nero’s hand over his mouth.

“No, we _can_ , old man. I want this, alright? I know what I am getting myself into now.”

Vergil bats his hand away. “No, you don’t--”

This time Nero halts him with a quick kiss that eventually becomes more heated than he planned. 

When Nero manages to pull away from that intoxicating mouth, he almost forgets the point he was trying to make. “Yes...I do. Fuck, even Kyrie knew. I am not with her anymore so...if you were worried about me not being committed to _this…_ to this _family_...don’t be.” He glances over at Dante so his uncle knows he is included in this conversation. 

Vergil sighs against Nero’s lips. “It’s not that simple my son. This is for _life_. If I claim you, then you will be trapped forever... I’d be taking your right to choose away from you.”

Nero shakes his head in frustration. “By denying me, you are taking away my right to choose, because all I want...all I _need_ is you.” 

Vergil studies his son’s open expression, attempting to find even a hint of uncertainty and is surprised to find none. “If you are absolutely sure...” 

“Oh brother, always the sentimental one. The kid needs you, he’s always going to need you, and it’s your duty as his father to _provide_.” Dante finally chimes in, lifting Nero so he is leaning his back against his chest, causing Vergil’s knot to tug inside him in the process and he winces. 

That look of pure want and open acceptance on his beautiful son’s face is what finally breaks his resolve. With one final loving look and a soft caress to those flushed cheeks, Vergil’s fangs extend and pierce the skin of that hidden gland.

Fire enters Nero’s veins, blazing so hotly he thinks he is melting down to his very bones. It hurts. It hurts so _much_. But he fights through the tremors wracking his muscles until he can literally feel himself fusing with his father’s essence. He is being unmade, the pieces stitched back are now intertwined with Vergil, and even to an extent Dante. The low embers pushing up against his consciousness reminds him that Vergil is now binding them all together, his claim upon both of them unites them as one. 

They are more than family now, Nero realizes.

**_We are complete._ **

When he comes back to himself after what feels like an eternity, he is on his side, Vergil’s knot still locking him in, and his father’s tongue laving at the wound still healing on his sensitive neck. Dante moves so that Nero’s head is pillowed against his ample chest, while his father envelopes his entire back. The two men make him feel protected and safe like this, and the drowsiness begins to kick in. He closes his eyes in pure bliss, enjoying the closeness, as well as Vergil’s continuous grooming and care. He could stay like this forever.

“He truly is amazing, Verg. I don’t know how we got to be so lucky.” Dante muses after a while, caressing Nero’s nipples and belly with affection.

Vergil hums, petting Nero’s hair and makes teasing trails down the side of his hip and thigh, causing the younger to twitch. He listens to Nero’s steady breathing for a moment before he speaks. 

“That he is, brother. Let’s just hope he means what he says…”

Dante huffs, knowing that Vergil’s harshness is born of vulnerability. He kisses him to soothe his worries. “Are you kidding me? The kid was looking at you like you were his whole _world._ The only thing you got to worry about is breaking his heart. I know how you get, Vergil. I can take your bullshit since you are half of my very soul, but the kid doesn’t know you that way yet...he might not understand some of the stunts you pull.”   
  
Vergil is silent, trying not to regret what they just did, but Dante stops his train of thought by kissing him again.

“That’s why you got me, I’ll let you know when you’ve fucked up. I’ve been doing it all my life, practically.”  
  
Vergil is too exhausted to argue but accepts Dante’s assurances nonetheless. He settles behind Nero, wrapping his arms around that round belly, and concedes to think about this whole ordeal later. Dante shakes his head at his brother’s antics, but he too snuggles in close to his family in this makeshift nest and lets slumber take a hold of him. 

Nero, not quite asleep yet, can’t help but smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I feel absolutely filthy and exhausted...much like our favourite devils ohohoho
> 
> It might be a while till I add another part to this series, I do have some ideas, but there are other universes I want to tackle for other fandoms and a buttload of fucking plot bunnies coming at me haha.
> 
> Thanks again y'all, for now, It's been a wild ride!

**Author's Note:**

> DANTE SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH. 
> 
> Yeah, I stepped up the dirty talk by ALOT in this one. I feel like Dante prefers to use words as his weapons anyways, and I wanted to give him a stronger contrast to Vergil when it comes to getting freaky.
> 
> but don't y'all worry, Daddy's coming, and he gon make sure his baby boy gets what he needs;)


End file.
